the secret
by cullensisters247
Summary: What happens when Edward finds out there is something that Bella has been keeping from him. Something so big that it could mess up thier whole relationship and could changes Edwards perspective on Bella. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Jacobs POV

What was I thinking? I can't just go off and leave Bella alone by herself with all of those bloodsuckers!

I thought to myself as I ran full speed back to La Push and then onto forks. Besides I haven't seen her in forever it seemed. I promised I would be her friend and never leave her… God I'm such an IDIOT!!!

I was almost there now just heading out of La Push.

When there was something that I hadn't't thought of keeping me from going any farther. The treaty! Damn it. I can't go see Bella because then that would be breaking the dang treaty!

Well, crap. So I could either go see Bella and probably get kicked out of the pack for breaking the treaty or I could stay here and wait until she came to see me, which could be, well, never.

But then I thought about just Bella. The way she would blush at anything, even if it wasn't't even that embarrassing. Her giggle that could light up a room. That when I would hold her hand it would always be so chilled compared to my unnaturally feverish one.

That's when I decided. I don't care if I get kicked of the pack, hell I don't care if I even get killed. I just knew I had to see Bella no matter what the cost.

Even if that meant killing all the vampires that got in my way


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edwards POV

I loved Bella so much. I don't think that she could ever imagine how much.

I was sitting there on the couch in my bedroom watching the sun set with Bella sitting next to me resting her head on my shoulder on the verge of falling asleep.

I had to go hunting, I knew that but I was tempted just to sit there with Bella forever. She was so innocent, so beautiful, and so completely perfect. It took ever ounce of my will to wake her up and tell her I had to leave.

Especially since she made that wonderful worried face, which was oh so hard to resist, when I told her that I had to go hunting. She always worried about me but I never know why. She knows how strong and fast I am and yet she still gets that painstaking face ever time I leave. I guess it's just the same worry I have every time I leave her. I have more reason to be worried though, I mean she gets in more trouble then any other person I know.

"Bella," I said whispering to her as she slowly woke up. "love I know you don't want to hear this but I need to go hunting. I haven't been in two weeks, but now that I know for certain that you're not going tot get into any trouble then I think its time for me to go."

"But you don't know for sure that I wont get into any trouble" she said in an attempt to get me to stay.

"O yes I do. I made sure to check with Alice. Besides your always saying that I need to be a little less over protective"

"So when I ask you to be a little less over protective you completely ignore me and get possibly more over protective, but when I ask you to stay with me and protect me you decide to do what I asked earlier and be under protective?' she asked with the stubbornness that I love about her.

"Well there is no need to be over protective when there's nothing to protect you over. Anyway I consider myself protecting you by not being thirsty when I'm around you, so I guess I'm still not doing what you asked."

"well if you want to get technical…" she said in a hush voice that I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Love, I think that some times you forget that I have extremely good hearing." I said trying to do my best to dazzle her into letting me leave, even though I desperately would have rather stayed there and argue with her.

"Well just don't hunt for to long." She said blushing. Obviously the dazzling technique worked, and I had such a good time seeing the effect I had on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacob's POV

She looks so sad I thought to myself as I watched what looked to be like an argument between her and that leech. 

She looks like she pleading with him and he doesn't look like he's even listening to her! He doesn't understand how amazing she is, that she needs to be appreciated, and valued not ignored! I bet she wants to leave and he's not letting her. Or she wants to see me and he's not even considering it. Oh I hate him so much.

You can tell she doesn't love him as much as she could. Bella and Edward… that's not nearly as perfect of a couple as we would be. Does she not understand that I could give her so much more, things that she deserves like children, and a family, and a person to grow old with? Unlike that bloodsucker who could never give her anything besides saying that he loves her. I bet she realizes that and he wont let her be with me. If he truly loved her he would leave her alone!

It looks like he said something clever to make Bella smile but I could tell it was forced. 

Unbelievable! Now he's leaving! She looks even more upset! How could he leave when she's feeling so bad? Well he won't get away with keeping Bella against her will. I know I came here to see her but that could wait. Right now that leech needs to learn how to treat the most wonderful girl in the world and when she says that she wants to leave you let her. I going to find him and tell him everything I just observed. Now which way did he go!

Edward's POV

It is always so peaceful and quiet outside in the forest. It's the best place I've ever hunted. The other places we've lived are always either too white, or too crowded. Here in Forks it's just right. I know Bella is always talking about how it's too green in her sleep, but she hasn't lived in the white and wet practically all her life. 

I wish I could bring her out here to enjoy this with me but it's just too dangerous. I can't risk letting myself catching her scent while I was hunting. If I did there's no telling what I would do to her. If she ever got hurt, especially by me, I don't know if I would be able to live with myself. Maybe sometime I would bring her out here just to sit and talk and enjoy it.

That's when I heard bushes. I assumed that it was just a deer that got spooked by my sparkling body lying there. But the bushes were moving to fast to be a deer, so I did what my instincts told me and stood up to find some better shade. I wasn't about to let my family get discovered just because I was in my own little world not paying attention and thinking about Bella. 

When I got up I saw him…Jacob. What the hell was he doing here? The treaty wouldn't let him be here unless he was invited and I knew for damn sure I didn't invite him! Even if Bella had asked him to come over, which I was pretty sure she hadn't because she was kind of frustrated with him right now, he would have passed the house by now coming from La Push. This means he was here for a reason. I had two options. Option number one, kick his butt right here and now I mean I had a right he had broken the treaty. Or option number two; see what he wanted so he could leave with out upsetting Bella. I decided that Bella probably wouldn't be very happy with me killing him, no matter how annoyed she was with him. So I chose option number two, even though I would have thoroughly enjoyed option number one.

"Hello, Jacob", I said trying as hard as I could to be polite. "what the hell are you doing here?" Whoops, guess I'm not as good with the whole politeness thing as I thought I was.

"How dare you treat Bella like she's nothing!" he said in a low voice giving me the most intimidating face he could manage. I could see him shaking trying to keep himself from morphing. 

"Excuse me? What are you freaking talking about?" I asked confused about this whole situation. What did he mean treat Bella like she was nothing! How could he get that impression? 

"I'm talking about you keeping Bella against her will. How could you do that? If she doesn't love you anymore you should let her go! If you loved her as much as you say you do then you would leave her alone! Not only do you make her stay in that horrible house you leave her alone when she's the saddest-" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! What were you doing watching Bella! And what is this you're saying about me holding Bella against her will and not appreciating her! How could you possibly think that I am doing that! I love her!" this really got me fumed. Was he crazy! I loved her as much as it was possible, and she loved me… at least I'm pretty sure she loves me. I'm pretty sure she wants to stay with me too. At least that's what she said.

"I knew Bella wouldn't be able to love you forever. I also assumed that you wouldn't let her go when she wanted to. Well I guess you proved me right BLOODSUCKER!"

That was it! He had crossed the line. I couldn't take it anymore it looks like I would have to go with option number one. I jumped at him and knock him down. Ha! He wasn't expecting that! I was just about to finish the job when I felt something holding me back. I looked down and saw Alice holding me back with all her strength.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" it looks like everything got a little bit more confusing.

"I had a vision and had to rush here as fast as I could. Which means now we have to explain what is happening here to Bella because I kind of left her at the house with out an explanation." _I'm sorry _I heard her think _but I thought you rather have her be a little bit out of the loop then have to explain why you killed one of her best friends_. I nodded my head in agreement.

I turned back to Jacob. "If you ever get anywhere near Bella I will personally see to it that you will never be able to get near ANYTHING again." Then I turned and ran off towards the house and back to Bella. 

"Alice, what if Jacob was right and Bella doesn't really actually love me anymore?" I said thinking back on the accusations that Jacob had yelled at me.

"Are you serious Edward! How could you possibly think Bella doesn't love you! She did before, she does now, and she will forever." She said in the most powerful voice her little pixie body could manage.

"Ya I guess you're right. I mean she did choose me over Jacob and she is too stubborn to not tell me if she wanted to leave." We were almost home now and I could see the house.

"I knew you were just over reacting. Youre such a drama king" she said with a smile.

When I opened the door I heard my name and then feet running down the hall. That's when I saw bella at the top of the stairs. She looked so beautiful and full of love when I saw her. All of the sudden all my doubts were gone. Of course bella loved me. How could I ever think she didn't. 

Then that perfect moment was ruined. Bella took a step to come and see me but tripped and fell. I wasn't expecting it so I didn't have enough time to catch her. When I got to her at the bottom of the stairs she was unconscious.


End file.
